wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
The Ravenous
The Ravenous was a mod by RGamesINC released May 6th 2006. Originally intended to be part of a One Week Mod challenge, the mod ended up taking weeks longer than RGamesINC expected to finish. The Ravenous boasts 9 new levels and a modified exe of the registered version of Wolfenstein 3D and is most notable for its graphics which RGamesINC mostly made from scratch for this mod. Due to the rushed nature of the mod many of the maps are either impossible to complete without using the knife or impossible to finish without cheats due to missing keys. Story From a text file accompanying the mod: As you stand patrolling outside of the CPF Corporation Military Base to smoke with your friends, you can see the sun slowly rise. Jake, one of your friends, is talking to your other friend about how he single-handedly killed 6 terrorists with just a pocket knife and went on to disable their bomb. But before he can say, "Stop laughing, I'm serious!" a scream is heard by your team from the inside of the base. The three of you run in, just for the door to malfunction behind you and snap shut leaving no visible way to exit the facility. You look toward the check-in counter, just to find the person who would be kind and open doors for you dead on the ground with an unreasonable amount of flesh missing from their body. You run up to see what happened, only to see a gory mess spread among the entire desk. You pull out your gun and turn to your mates, who are dead. You wonder, what could be so quiet to not even alarm a trained special tactics security soldier, yet be so fast to get in, kill fast enough to make sure neither of the poor bastards could fire, yet also be able to leave so quickly. Whoever is doing this is a real sick person, but they know a lot about what they're doing. But you have that training and a good gun, and no matter how fast or silent you are, a bullet between your eyes will kill you...right? The player controls a guard at a military base that extends deep underground when an alien life form attacks. Some kind of fleshy amoeba begins absorbing the base, while horrifying creatures begin attacking and using massive parasites to turn human soldiers into shambling drones. As the player continues through the facility they see the presence of the alien lifeforms slowly overtake the environment until nothing else is left. Enemies Whiptail.gif|Whiptail Baetal.gif|Baetal TheLost.gif|The Lost Enforcer.gif|Enforcer Ravager.gif|Ravager Guardian.gif|Guardian Queen.gif|The Queen * Whiptail: A flying gasbag creature which carries the parasite that turns soldiers into drones. Replaces the Dog. * Baetal: A mutation of the Whiptail that gains the ability to shoot flaming napalm from its body. Replaces the Fake Hitler. * The Lost: The first stage of a human turned into a drone. Lacks most cognitive thought and shambles around shooting its gun at threats. Replaces the Guard. * Enforcer: The second stage of a human turned into a drone. Carries itself with tentacles extending from the parasite and the head has split in half, revealing one giant eyeball. Replaces the SS. * Ravager: The third stage of a human turned into a drone. Most of the human form has become disfigured or taken over by the parasite. Replaces the Mutant. * Guardian: The final stage of a human turned into a drone. The entire body is encompassed by a fleshy parasitic mass with weapons and armor haphazardly shoved into it. Replaces Hans. * The Queen: The final boss of the game, the queen looks like a giant Whiptail with arms and vomits fleshballs "mites". This replaces Schabbs. Screenshots Ravenous_0021_Layer 1.jpg Ravenous_0020_Layer 2.jpg Ravenous_0019_Layer 3.jpg Ravenous_0018_Layer 4.jpg Ravenous_0017_Layer 5.jpg Ravenous_0016_Layer 6.jpg Ravenous_0015_Layer 7.jpg Ravenous_0014_Layer 8.jpg Ravenous_0013_Layer 9.jpg Ravenous_0012_Layer 10.jpg Ravenous_0011_Layer 11.jpg Ravenous_0010_Layer 12.jpg Ravenous_0009_Layer 13.jpg Ravenous_0008_Layer 14.jpg Ravenous_0007_Layer 15.jpg Ravenous_0006_Layer 16.jpg Ravenous_0005_Layer 17.jpg Ravenous_0004_Layer 18.jpg Ravenous_0003_Layer 19.jpg Ravenous_0002_Layer 20.jpg Ravenous_0001_Layer 21.jpg Ravenous_0000_Layer 22.jpg External Links * Download The Ravenous at The Wolfenstein 3D Vault * Watch serpens's playthrough of the mod in this playlist * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * Review at Dean's Wolfenstein 3D Blog * News at the Dome: MAY/JUN 2006 Category:Mods Category:TCs Category:2006 mods Category:Registered Wolfenstein 3D Category:DOS mods